


An Agreed Time and Place

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, But Palpatine Was Still a Dick, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: The galaxy is not kind, but Anakin still is.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	An Agreed Time and Place

She comes and goes, these days. She would like that not to be the case; she would like the galaxy to be kinder.

But it isn’t.

When she arrives to the rendezvous point, she finds him hunched over a pile of old mechanical parts. They might be for new droids or old ones; they might be needed to repair the ship they will take to meet Obi-Wan at the next Rebel outpost.

But he looks up from the pile of scraps, and mood lifts almost enough that Ahsoka can almost remember what it was like, back before the fall of the Republic, before Palpatine betrayed all of them, especially Anakin.

“Hey, Snips,” he greets her.

“Skyguy,” she answers, and his smile grows before he bites his bottom lip.

She understands, because the ache is in her, just as much.

She takes his hand and leads him to the small ship. It’s too small for what she wants, but it offers shelter in case any other Rebel (or worse) comes across the base.

She sits on his lap and claims a kiss that is more demanding than she used to believe their kisses would be; in the cramped space, it is the beginning of the welcome back that he offers her.


End file.
